


Give You the World

by frapandfurious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Evil Space Husbands, Fluff, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You got me a <i>planet</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You the World

“You got me a _planet_?”

Kylo couldn’t keep the incredulous joy out of his voice. Hux smiled.

“I _am_ Emperor of the entire galaxy. All the planets are mine to give.”

His tone was nonchalant but the light blush on his freckled cheeks gave away how pleased he was that Kylo liked his gift.

Kylo barely heard him, still gaping at the hologram before him, which displayed an image of a slowly turning blue and green orb. Statistics scrolled along the side: average temperatures, weather patterns, the lengths of night and day. Kylo pressed a button on the holopad and the image changed to one of the planet’s surface.

It had everything Kylo liked. The temperatures remained warm year round and it rarely rained. A warm blue ocean allowed for a gentle breeze and long stretches of white sandy beaches. The terrain was a blend of dense forest, rocky mountains and open flat fields, ideal for all different types of training. Within the forests were freshwater springs and a variety of fruit bearing trees. That was one feature Hux had insisted on in his search, in hopes that Kylo would remember to eat and drink while he trained. The planet was uninhabited and small enough to navigate easily but still offered more than enough space for one person - or two. It was perfect.

It was his knight and husband’s need for space that inspired this gift. Kylo had become much more controlled over the years, largely due to his freedom from Snoke and Hux’s steady presence. But he still had his moments of volatility. He often felt claustrophobic on ships and shuttles, even on the Finalizer. Planetside he did not fare much better, overwhelmed by the crowds and too-close buildings on Coruscant where they made their home. He needed somewhere he could go and unleash the full scope of his powers without fear, or unwind and meditate in peace. That freedom was something Hux, for all his power, despaired at being unable to provide him, until he realized he could.

“Do you like it?” He asked quietly.

Kylo finally tore his gaze away from the hologram. Too stunned to speak, he pulled Hux into a tight embrace, arms snug around his torso and face buried in his shoulder. He nodded fervently.

Hux chuckled and wiggled his arms free enough to return the embrace, pressing his palms firmly to the small of Kylo’s back and sinking into his warmth.

“Happy anniversary, darling,” he whispered into Kylo’s ear.

Kylo squeezed him even tighter. He made a muffled noise into Hux’s shoulder that may have been a “thank you” but it was hard to tell. Hux took advantage of the uncharacteristic speechlessness to add one last detail about the gift.

“If you want, I could have a house built on it. A beach house, perhaps. So that I can go with you sometimes. Like a…vacation.”

Kylo finally, slowly, pulled back a little to look at him. There was an amused smirk on his face; of course Hux would have a house built in order to visit. He wasn’t one for the outdoors. The solid durasteel and clean lines of a ship were as comforting to him as the open sky and fresh air were to Kylo. They were so different sometimes it was almost laughable that they were so in love, like some cosmic joke. And yet, here they were.

“I look forward to it,” Kylo said. His suggestive tone was not lost on Hux, who had plenty of ideas of his own for what they could do in that beach house. Kylo sensed these thoughts and his smirk grew into a full-on grin.

Kylo opened his mouth to speak again when suddenly his face fell. It was like thick storm clouds blowing in, blocking out the sun, and it made Hux’s stomach drop unpleasantly.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

A flush was rapidly spreading across his husband’s frowning face. Hux gripped his waist, concern filling him and overflowing into Kylo’s consciousness. Kylo quickly placed his hands on Hux’s arms in a reassuring gesture.

“It’s…I’m fine, it’s just…” he bit his lower lip a moment before continuing, “all I got you is a new cape...”

Hux stared at Kylo’s forlorn face for a moment. Then he couldn’t help it. He just…started laughing. He laughed at this absurd man who had given him everything from the throne of the galaxy to his own heart and all the years of his life. He laughed at the thought that Kylo felt he would ever need to give him anything else. He laughed at the strange twists their lives had taken to bring them together, to lead to this moment. Soon he was also laughing at the look of bewilderment gradually replacing sadness on Kylo’s face. He laughed until there were tears in his eyes and Kylo looked about ready to drag him to the psychiatric unit of the medbay. Hux took pity on him then, pressing their foreheads together and letting Kylo feel through his mind all the things Hux couldn’t put into words. All the gratitude and _love_. His laughter faded to a contented smile and after a moment he felt Kylo relax and smile too. Hux kissed him softly and took his hand.  
  
"Come on, then. I want to see my cape.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full Kylux fic! Short but hopefully sweet.
> 
> Loosely inspired by this tumblr post: http://huntinthedwellin98.tumblr.com/post/123573643526/un-rare-lets-stop-seeing-sex-as-the-biggest  
> Because a planet is basically a big rock, right?
> 
> You can find me at http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/


End file.
